leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KolakCC
HI KOLAK. HI! Long time no see :D Where have you been? I'd just like to ask you if you like to come over to http://dota.wikia.com/wiki/Defense_of_the_Ancients_Wiki for a bit, to see if we messed up things! Also, we have a ton of ideas, but it may take a while :D. >_< Demise101>_< 11:39, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Demise. I've been around, just not on the chat much often. I'll see what I can do, on the dota wiki. 11:06, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hi. Nice to meet you. I just wanted to say that I like your signature. It attracted me :P 23:25, 9/17/2011 :Ugh now Demise copied mine. When he said "I created a custom signature" he meant "I coped Tech's signature". :/ 17:26, 9/18/2011 Signature ^_^ Hi Kolak.....I've done the unthinkable and went and created a custom Signature. Any clues on how I insert it? ~ Demise101 }}} ~''' Thats what it looks like, but how do I make it without inserting a ton of coding? Also, do you know how to format it so that the date looks like the one here-----> ? >_< Demise101>_< 12:49, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh Thank you X3! Also, I think I did something really wrong with the signature above, as the ~ seems to bleed over the yellow......why would that be so? >_< Demise101>_< 13:03, September 18, 2011 (UTC) It makes everything after the end ~ yellow for some reason. I think its cus I can't code, and have no idea how to rectify this X( >_< Demise101>_< 13:09, September 18, 2011 (UTC) oopsy, forgot to show you: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User:Demise101/Signature. Feel free to edit it :D >_< Demise101>_< 13:26, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Kolak <3. Now I have to butcher it more, cus its just Tech's. Tell me if the blood is leaking out when I'm finished, cus I have no idea how this works. Home surgery Ftw! >_< Demise101>_< 22:06, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Thanks to James, I managed to insert it. However, the Time stamp thingy didn't work. O_o >_< Demise101 >_< 22:37, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Nvm, Fixed, Thanks for all your help <3 ~ Demise101 [[User_Talk:Demise101|♥ Lets Talk! ♥']] 22:55, September 9, 2011 ~ Oh, and also....Time stamp....never updates >_> ~ Demise101 [[User_Talk:Demise101|'♥ Lets Talk! ♥']] 22:57, September 9, 2011 ~ 22:57, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Fix'd. I did NOT know that (~~~~~) gave you only a time stamp X3 ~ Demise101 [[User_Talk:Demise101|'♥ Lets Talk! ♥']] 23:22, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Nahh you helped me heaps <3 Thanks Kolak! I learned a few things, and becames slightly more adept at stealing code! (No really, I am actually lucky/decent when it comes to modifying stuff, just not really making new stuff.... Anyways, see you around! (escpecially when wiki decides to fix my chat :3)~ Demise101 [[User_Talk:Demise101|'♥ Lets Talk! ♥']] 23:22, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ~ ^ Hai there Demise I don't think that there's much to do :/ It's probably our fault for being too good... all the patch stuff gets done by the time the servers are back up, vandalism is usually fixed within the span of minutes, often seconds... Um. Yeah. Try doing this with all the pages in '':Category:Needs Patch History, copy-pasting all the relevant old patch notes :/ 02:21, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Article Stubs are a good way to start. One way I LOVE roaming is random page, I have 3 random page buttons on my toolbar ^_^. 02:27, September 20, 2011 (UTC) oh my GOD O_o time stamp still not updating T-T Nominations Hi! I suggest taking a look at all 4 nominations we currently have. You can find them in the community messages. See ya! =] 01:24, 9/22/2011 So.... AJAX Hi Kolak, I just wanted to ask you, do you know how to add the auto-refreshing function to the wiki activity page? It can be see in Recent changes. I thought I found an instance of this on another wiki, I will look out for it >_> http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Demise101/Editor101-_Source_Code_Basics Am I missing anything? Also, nice User page <3 Oops, sorry >_< Recall Hey thanks for uploading the enhanced recall icon, I was wondering if you could possibly upload the normal recall one too :P I searched everywhere and can't find it and I don't know how to take screenshots on the computer I play on. 17:53, 9/24/2011 :The blue pill image and the recall image, but we need the recall icon, which is the aqua colored one. 18:04, 9/24/2011 ::Yes that's what it looks like, but that color looks a bit off. Did you change the color or is that the one from the game? 18:07, 9/24/2011 Poppy's build Demise is incorrect. Asperon Thorn 15:52, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :Also to avoid an edit war it is best to give me an opportunity to revert the changes before just reverting them. However, since you did it anyway, I put it back. Please feel free to discuss this before editing it again. Asperon Thorn 15:54, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Correct. However Jane Doe can remove it if there is enough popular consensus to support either one. I did not create the Ability Power Poppy recommended items originally. Someone else did. Another Editor fixed the format, and I have been maintaining it. Considering the drastically different builds and play-styles of that character it makes sense to put them both up. Especially since Riot is limited to only one recommended build. I would think that other characters that have drastically different yet somewhat locked in and popular builds also having theirs up as well, nobody has bothered. Asperon Thorn 16:01, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :::On a final note, prior to that being up there the comments section was flooded with "How do I make AP Poppy?!?!?" So the recommended build was a response to a need on the wiki. Asperon Thorn 16:10, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Teams Hi! I was wondering if you were planning on participating in the wiki teams this round, if so, you will be locked into the competition. 19:00, 10/8/2011 Team Ionia Hi. The competition has started. Please make sure that you leave a comment in your edit summary or comment section when you make edit for Team Ionia. Also notify us of your edits here. Thanks! 07:09, 10/9/2011 Help us!!! We need you :) 00:13, 10/10/2011 :Well you were in Ionia, but since you didn't respond or contribute, it was decided to place you in Demacia, however if you still want to come back to Ionia, I can add you back to ours, but please let me know asap. 06:40, 10/10/2011 ::Oh ok, then perhaps you can just join a team on the third competition. Thanks for the notification! 06:47, 10/10/2011